


The Draconian

by Dean1979



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an au where a boy meets a mysterious  boy named Van</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this was originaly supposed to be a poem but turned into a story, when I went to work on it somtime way latter on I could really understand what I wrote so it went through changes, it has then be edited by my big brother

One day when I was walking through the woods I thought that I saw something move in the shadows. But when I turned around to see what it was there was nothing there. The next day when I was walking through the woods I saw something fall from the sky. At first I did not know what it was. But than it slowly comes into view, I saw that it was a fluffy white feather. I lifted up my arm and it fell right into the palm of my hand. As I looked up to see where the feather came from a whole lot of feathers came raining down on me.

I was grateful when the feathers stopped raining down on me. I immediately started to brush the feathers off. Then I walked up to the tree trunk and looked up. I had to crane my neck so that I could look straight up into the branches. I had to squint through the branches of the tree until I saw a shadowy figure.

I decided to clime up the tree to see what was there. I was almost there when all of the sudden it was no longer there. I was puzzled buy the fact that the shadowy figure was no longer there. When I knew that I saw it.

I finally just gave up. But the thought of all the feathers that where falling on me. I knew that something was up there. Perhaps something that was covered in feathers, a giant bird maybe? But that thought made me laugh. There was no such thing as giant birds. Maybe just maybe it was an angel, but there where no such things as angels. So it had to be something or maybe it really was nothing but my imagination.

So I just kept on walking completely ignoring my surroundings until I could fill myself falling. I thought that I would fall forever until I saw something flying to me. Maybe angels do exist and this one is my guardian angel. Then I closed my eyes and everything was dark until I found myself, lying on the floor of the woods with nothing but trees surrounding me. I close my eyes yet again until I hear his voice calling to me.

He said open your eyes. And I did. What I saw really surprised me. Standing right there in front of me was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. He was a bit taller than me with spiky black hair that looked kind of floppy and he was wearing a red shirt with khaki pants. Not really what you would think that an angel would be wearing unless they where trying to blend in with every one else.

Oh and I can’t forget about his eyes, they were the most beautiful brown that shown really brightly. I did not know that I was staring for such a long time until he spoke again, which broke me out of my trance and I apologized for staring at him. I was relived when he told me that was ok and that he was not mad. Which is a good thing; because I did not think that it would be a good idea to make an angel mad. There was no telling what they might do.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he asked me if I was ok. I told him yes, “I’m ok, are you my guardian angel?’’ He laughed which surprised me and said, “No I’m not an angel not even a guardian angel I’m a Draconian.’’ “What is a Draconian?’’ I asked, and he told me that they were ancient beings that lived long ago, but there is none left except for him. I told him that it was sad and that I was sorry that he is the only one. He told me not to be sad and that there was no reason for me to be sorry. For it was not my fault. I than asked him what is your name and he told me it’s Van. With that he was gone and I was all alone. I really wonted to ask him more and even tell him my name.


	2. First Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this chapter has been edited by my mom, so if there are errors then there just mine

I did not know where to go or what do, all I could think of was of him and what he said. I know that he told me that he is a draconian and that he is the only one. I started to wonder why he was the only one; he never really told me, all he told me was that the draconian’s were ancient beings that live long ago, but there had to be more to that, right. 

I mean a race that lived so long ago could not have just vanished without something really bad happening to them. I started to get really mad and frustrated with Van for being so cryptic and not just telling me everything. Did he not trust me or something? I knew that he should; I mean I would not tell anyone, although no one would believe me anyways. I finally decided that I need to get out of the woods so that my parents would not worry about me. I looked around and all I could see where endless trees. It would be really easy to get lost. I knew that I needed to pick a direction, any direction, but which one? They all looked the same. I knew that I would just get mad and frustrated if I didn’t choose one soon. So I randomly chose one and headed in that direction, only to get myself lost. I decided not to get discouraged and continued on. It felt like I was walking for miles not really getting anywhere.

I knew that it would be getting dark soon and really needed to get home because if I didn’t than I would be stuck here all night without any food or shelter. I really did not won’t that to happen so I kept going, hopping that I would get home soon. It was dark before I knew it. Just great, nothing could be worse. Than all of a sudden it started to rain, at first it was light then it got heavier and all of a sudden it started to pour.

It didn’t take long until I was soaking wet. I than started to course myself for saying that nothing could get worse. I knew that I needed to find shelter soon. If I didn’t then I would surely die of pneumonia. I really did not won’t that to happen, because it would be a terrible way to die. I looked right and left until I decided to go right. I started to head in that direction, when I heard his voice say, “are you lost?’’ I turned around and I saw Van.

“I thought that you left me.’’ He said, “I would never do that.’’ I just thought that you would be able to find your way home. Well I kind of got lost. I can see that, why don’t you come here and I will keep you warm.

So I walked over to him and I watched as his wings came out of his back. I was then enveloped in silky feathers. He then asked me as I was falling a sleep what is your name, so I told him Its Tory.

When I woke up I saw that it was all ready morning and it had stopped raining. Did you sleep well Tory? Yes but my clothes are still damp. Then we will have to find some place that is dry so that you can take off your clothes and get them dried off. So he lifted me up in his arms and we flew up to the sky. We where flying for a while until we found a cave with a tree in front of the entrance. This looks like a nice place to land and there is plenty of sunlight so that your clothes can dry off. 

So we landed right outside the entrance of the cave and Van set me down. All right why don’t you take off your clothes and hang them on the branch of the tree so that they can dry off. I was a little embarrassed to be taking my clothes off in front of him. You should not be embarrassed to take your clothes off in front of me, for we are both guys. I know that he’s right it’s just that I really did not know him, so I was not about undress in front of him. I then decided to go inside the cave and get undressed. When I entered the cave it was pitch dark and I could not see a thing, so I ended up stubbing my toe on a rock. I cried out loud and Van came rushing in asking me if I was ok. I told him ya I’m fine I just stubbed my toe on a rock. Then you should be more careful Tory, and he started to laugh. It’s not funny Van it really heart, shur it did. I’m serious so stop laughing, I did stop laughing. Ya shere you did I can see it in your eyes, you can. Shere I can, really. Yes really, and with that I tuned to walk away only to trip on a rock that was jutting from the bottom of the cave floor. Van rushed right in front of me so that he could catch me before I hit the cave floor. He caught me, but my weight made me fall right on top of him. Our faces where only inches apart from each other. I looked up at Tory and saw that he was blushing, it than downed on me why he was blushing. I watched as he quickly got up apologizing, he stumbled backwards and fell on his but. 

So I walked over to him, to help him up. Tory took my hand and I pulled him up, only again for our faces to be mere inches apart. He ounce again started to blush. I could hear my heart pounding and was wondering why; just then I could fill a wave of emotions flow right through me. Why am I filling this way, it’s not like I really have thous kind of feelings for him. I really like Van but not in that way, I shook my head and told myself that I only like him as a brother. What’s the matter Tory are you all right? Yea I’m fin, are you shear? Yes, then why where you shaking your head?

It’s nothing, jest forget about it ok. I just watched as he walked away, why was he so angry, was something I said. I just asked him if he was all right and why he was shaking his head. He did not have to get so angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Right now I’m having righter’s block , so I don’t know how long it will take fore me to continue the story. Well recently I have been working on some ideas, but I’m stuck on that as well. So please bare with me


End file.
